1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tag axle assembly and more particularly to a tag axle mounting system wherein the tag axle is pivotally secured to the rearward end of a vehicle such as a transit concrete mixer. The tag axle of this invention is pivotally movable with respect to the vehicle between a first position in which the wheels of the tag axle are elevated and a second position in which the wheels engage the ground. The tag axle of this invention more particularly relates to a tag axle assembly which is designed so that a variable load may be placed upon the wheels when the wheels are in the ground-engaging position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tag axle assemblies have been used for many years on work vehicles such as transit concrete mixers, gravel trucks, etc. The tag axle assemblies of the prior art permit the vehicle to carry more weight while still meeting the regulations governing the weight which the vehicles can legally carry over federal and state highways. Most of the prior art tag axle assemblies are pivotally movable with respect to the frame of the vehicle so that the wheels of the tag axle assembly may be pivotally moved from a ground-engaging position to an elevated position.
Although the tag axle assemblies of the prior art have apparently met with considerable success, the prior art tag axle assemblies suffer from many shortcomings. First, the prior art tag axle assemblies are not readily adaptable to vehicle frame width variations. Additionally, the prior art tag axle assemblies are not believed to be able to adapt to frame thickness variations. Further, the maintenance and service of the prior art tag axle assemblies appears to be rather complex, in most cases. Additionally, the prior art tag axles are not believed to be able to be conveniently and easily mounted on the frames of the vehicles nor is it believed that the prior art tag assemblies are able to control lateral movement of the tag axle in a satisfactory manner.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved tag axle assembly for a vehicle such as a transmit concrete mixer or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tag axle assembly which accommodates frame width variations and frame thickness variations.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tag axle assembly of the type described wherein the maintenance and service thereof is uncomplicated and convenient.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tag axle mounting system which is extremely safe to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tag axle mounting system which controls lateral movement of the tag axle assembly with respect to the frame of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tag axle mounting system which is quickly and easily bolted onto the frame members of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tag axle mounting system including rubber bushings at the pivot points which permits compliance if frame twist or suspension twist occurs.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.